


In War, I Hold Still For You

by Ravenia



Series: FE: Fates One-Shots [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, no specific route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenia/pseuds/Ravenia
Summary: A touch, a kiss, the merest whisper from your lips...





	

_"A touch,_

_A kiss,_

_The merest whisper from your lips..."_

* * *

 

"Don't!"

But it was too late.

Stopping short, you ran an errant hand through your hair, dishevelling it while you stared at the still forms in front of you - numb and disbelieving.

Limp.

Charred.

Mutilated.

Entirely devoid of life, their features screamed a heartbreaking mix of desperation and anguish, utter fury and fear of their last moments. Children and teens, adults and elders - none had been spared the horrors of the invasion. There were even a body of a toddler, a little girl, her petite hand clutching at the necklace around her neck.

"Oh Naga..." a choked whisper escaped you as tears began to flow down your cheeks, heart aching for the lives lost. For what could-have-been, the what-ifs... Naga be damned, they had had their whole lives ahead of them! They were innocents - they didn't deserve this! No one deserved this. No one. Not ever.

It was as if a vice had crept around your heart and _squeezed._ So much that until you couldn't, you forgot how to breathe.

"Why?"

"Why?"

"WHY?!"

The question escaped you in a scream as the dam of emotions  _broke_ , and - Naga, you couldn't breathe. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that they had to die, that they had to lose their lives. They had done nothing to deserve this.

Nothing.

" _...why?_ " the cry burst out of you as you looked around and above, desperately seeking an answer. An explanation.

But there was none.

Falling to your knees, ignoring the dust and ashes that clung to your skin, you lifted the still form of the child into your arms slowly and carefully. A little girl, no more than three, eyes wide and full of fear and shock - you cradled her, and hesitated for a moment before closing her eyes - those pools of coffee brown, a ragged sob bursting from your throat.

"I'm sorry," you said, bowing your head low as you set her down on the ground gently, ignoring the tears still streaking down your cheeks, the acrid scent permeating through the air.

Guilt and regret.

Anger and frustration.

How you hated yourself so.

"I'm so, so sorry."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

With a heavy heart, Xander watched as you broke down, cradling the limp form of the girl in your arms. He wanted so much to take you away from this, from the ugliness of war and chaos and death. But he knew. He knew that you wouldn't stand for being sidelined, being brushed away from the war. Because that was who you were. Someone who would stop at nothing to do what was right, no matter the cost and price that you had to pay.

That was part of why he loved you, after all.

"Xander."

The Nohrian prince snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at the source of the voice. It was Leo.

"Leo," he acknowledged. "How goes the clean-up?"

"I've sent Niles and Odin to get reinforcements," said the Brynhildr wielder with a mild shrug as he looked around the devastation and sighed. "Honestly, I don't know how long this will take. The damage..." trailed off the prince.

"I see."

A moment of silence ensued.

"Go and see to her," said Leo finally. "We'll take it from here."

Xander blinked. It was not often that he was caught off-guard. Had he really become predictable, or had Leo always known how to read him and he'd never noticed?

"You have three seconds before I use magic," threatened the younger prince as he moved to snap his fingers.

"I understand," the words fell out before he could fully form a reply. Just as he was about to take a step forward, he looked at his younger brother.

"Thank you."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

You didn't know how long you'd been there, or how long you'd been crying, but you didn't care.

All you could think was that you were a horrible leader and princess, because what were they worth when you couldn't even protect others?  You were useless, a waste of space and - 

"Little princess."

Startled, you jumped and would have toppled over when a strong hand steadied you. Looking up, you saw Xander - looking tired but concerned.

"Xander."

His name came out hoarse, raw. His arm shifted to wrap itself around your waist and pulled you close.

You watched as he bent down to lightly brush a strand of hair from the girl's face with his other hand, murmuring something under his breath. When he was done, he straightened his back and pulled you into his lap, wrapping his arms around you - something which you returned wholeheartedly.

_A touch,_

Then, you buried your face in his chest, soaking up the scent of him and the warmth of his presence. It was as if the both of you were in your own world as you drew comfort from each other.

He tilted your head up and kissed you tenderly.

_A kiss,_

When he pulled away, he touched your forehead with his.

"I love you."

_The merest whisper from your lips._

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> No, I have not stopped working on "The Road Not Taken". To be honest, the 2nd chapter is already written but I'm not sure if I should post it or not as it's shorter than the first one. It's up to you guys whether you want the update now (as in soon) or when it's the same length as the first one. Do post/PM your thoughts.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoyed this fic. In the game, the devastation of the war was never truly deeply explored and I wanted this piece to reflect that. Thank you for reading.


End file.
